Heard it Through the Grape Vine
by The Sensual Lips
Summary: College is said to be the best years of our life. But what happens when we are finally set free? Follow the lives of the YuGiOh characters after high school.
1. Chapter 1

Author - And here you have it. My first fanfiction in months. This story is completely AU, involves no card games and really has nothing to do with the YuGiOh plot whatsoever. It's told in a Gossip Girl type of way, and two OCs were added for extra drama. Enjoy.

PS. This takes place in the future, when Yugi and Co. are in college, Domino City University (because I was too lazy to create my own name).

* * *

** Attention DCU,**

** Summer has come to an end as we all reunite to the start of a fabulously scandalous new year. New couples have blossomed over this short summer break, while others have sadly perished. Little Y and T were seen locking lips down by the DC museum after years of this little game we like to call "cat and mouse". S was caught stopping by DDs house on multiple occasions. Could this be the start of a new relationship? J and M have officially confirmed their status as a couple, and have been going solid since the end of school. A feat for such a young couple. Both D and MV were spotted in the company of multiple men in quite compromising positions. The status of these two fickle gals remains unconfirmed. As for fickle men, MI and DD clearly take the prize. The status of R and SK remains unknown.**

** Stay tuned for the next update**

"Breathing is essential for the survival of our species. If you two wish to live long enough to procreate for our species feel free to unlock your lips at anytime and return your tongues to your own mouths," a petite girl by the name of Devin jeered.

This caused Tea and Yugi to quickly unhinge from their intimate embrace, and look up at the short brunette with sheepish grins on their faces. "Don't be bitter since you don't have a man to share the wonderful experience of..." Tea began, before Marik rudely interrupted her.

"Pre-sex tongue exercises with."

"Yeah that...hey wait a minute!"

A flush crept upon both Tea and Yugi's faces after that last statement, while Marik and Devin simple laughed. "Sorry, my bad. Making out might as well be considered sex in your world."

"For your information asshole," Tea snarled. "Yugi and I have done it plenty of times!"

The astonished look of embarrassment on both Yugi and Tea's faces was enough to send Marik and Devin over the edge. "Lying will only guarantee you a one way ticket to hell," Devin managed to choke out in between rounds of laughter.

"Are you two pestering the new couple?" another petite girl sighed, entering the courtyard with Joey at her side.

"Pestering? Us? Why ever would we do such a thing?" Marik smirked, attempting to keep his face as straight as possible.

"Because you're both jealous that neither of you has someone special in your life," Tea retorted, glowering at the duo.

"As a matter of fact I do have a special lady in my life."

"Oh really? and who might that be?"

"This little lady right here," he smirked grabbing Devin. "Found her workin' the corner one day. took her home, had a little s&m fun, and here we are."

"You need help."

"You need to get laid."

"Fuck you."

'Sorry, I don't do anal retentive bitches."

"O...kay," Devin interrupted before the real argument could begin. "I think we should leave the couples alone now, so they can go back to doing naughty things with each other without the interference of us lonely bystanders."

"Right-o," was Marik's response as both he and Devin fled the scene, leaving behind two very puzzled couples.

"Where did they run off to?" Yugi questioned, gazing off in the direction where Devin and Marik headed.

'Who knows and who cares," Joey replied. 'all that matters is they're gone."

"Speaking of leaving, Yugi, we have class soon," tea announced. "We should get going."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot!" Yugi exclaimed, snatching Tea by the wrist. "We better get going, the class is all the way on the other side of campus. We don't want to be late!"

The flustered couple quickly sprinted off in the opposite direction, leaving Joey and Maria all alone. "I think we just got ditched," Joey sighed, shaking his head.

"We just got owned," Maria responded. "They both have no classes today."

"And who knows where Devin and Marik ran off to."

"No idea. Though there is something strange going on with those two. They always seem to go off somewhere together."

"Like what? You sayin' they're secret lovers or sumthin'?"

"Well no, but now that you mention it..."

"I always t'ought she had a thing for Ryo though. I coulda sworn they was goin' out."

"I don't know, I always thought he swung the other way."

"Nah, he definitely goes for girls, though he might be into guys too. But, I mean, he'd do a girl. Sheesh, just 'cuse he's British doesn't mean he's gay."

"It's not just that, I mean look at the guy. He freakin' looks like a girl. hell, he acts like one half the time."

"If I looked like a girl would you think I was gay?"

"Well, yeah."

"Hello there," an innocent voice interrupted. "What are you two talking about?"

Maria quickly whipped around to come face to face with Ryo, her cheeks starting to flush. "Well, uh, you see..."

"Ria thinks you're gay," Joey blurted, ultimately getting smacked in the head by Maria.

"As in happy! The happy gay! Not the faggot gay! And by faggot I don't mean cigarettes like you crazy brits like to call 'em. By fag I mean homo. Homosexual. So what I'm saying is I don't think you're homosexual, just gay, er happy!"

"Thanks? I think," Ryo smiled, utterly confused.

"I'm sorry," Maria whined hugging Ryo. "It's not your fault you come off as gay!"

"I am not gay," Ryo protested, his cheeks slightly tinged red.

"See told ya. He totally wants in on Dev's pants," Joey jeered.

"I-I think I should go," Ryo stammered, his face now fully flushed.

"Now look what you did!" Maria exclaimed smacking Joey upside the head again. "You scared off poor Ryo!"

"Aw come on, stay Ryo. We'll behave, I promise," Joey begged.

"I wouldn't count on that," a familiar voice interrupted.

At that moment Marik and Devin reentered the courtyard, both looking quite disheveled and flushed. Their eyes seemed to peer right through their friends, as if their mind's were worlds away. "Like we could expect better from you two," Maria chuckled. "Where'd you two run off to anyways?"

"Confidential," Marik shrugged. 'You can join us anytime you'd like."

"I think we'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

It was silent for a few moments. Maria took this opportunity to examine both Marik and Devin, something was off about those two. Their eyes were completely gazed over, the expressions on their faces utterly vacant. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothings wrong," was Devin's reply. "Not now at least. Every thing's just wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

"I thought you quit," Ryo interrupted, slightly frowning at Devin.

"Quit what? Feeling invincible? At the top of the world? Feeling like I have no inhibitions, no limitations?"

"You know what I mean."

"You sound more like my mom than my mom does."

"Well someone has to watch out for you."

"Aw, how cute," Maria squealed. "You two are like a married couple. Except Ryo's more like the wife, and Devin's more like the man."

"I'm no man, we're more like a lesbian couple," Devin giggled. "One hot mofoing lesbo couple."

"I should probably take her back to her dorm before she makes a bigger fool of herself," Ryo sighed, as he started to drag Devin away. "Make sure Marik doesn't cause too much trouble."

"What?! You're leaving us with him?" Joey barked. "what're we supposed to do with him?"

Unfortunately for Maria and Joey, Ryo and Devin had already departed, way on their way to the dorm rooms. "Oh great," he huffed. "Hey, Marik get back here!"

"Oh forget him. He'll be fine," maria assured, caressing Joey's shoulder. "besides, we'll have a lot more fun by ourselves," she winked.

"Heh, heh. Yeah, he'll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Author - Well here's Chapter 2. Although the first few Chapters may start off on a light note I do plan on taking this story to a darker place.

* * *

**Attention DCU,**

**College life has already bred an assortment of scandals. T and Y were seen yesterday running off to the locker rooms after having just participated in one long make-put session in the middle of the court-yard. Sources tell me the couple was not seen for the rest of the day. Another couple, or should I say "to be" couple, was spotted entering the woods behind the school yesterday afternoon. They were gone for a short while, but when they finally emerged it was not difficult to guess what they had been up to. What will D and MI have in store for us next? As for J and M, they were finally able to get some lip-time after D and R had left. hey carried their session into the dorm rooms later that day, and at 2 in the morning, M was finally seen leaving J's room.**

Sunlight poured in through the open window, awaking Devin in the process. Slowly she arose, examining the room in a half daze before realizing she had not awoken in her own dorm. "Good morning," a cheerful Ryo greeted, peering at Devin from across the room. "It seems you collapsed onto Marik's bed last night. It's a good thing he never returned."

"Wait what?" Devin groggily inquired, collapsing back down onto Marik's bed.

"Well, at around 11-o-clock last night you stopped by our dorm room looking for Marik. I don't know what you had been doing before you stopped to visit, but the moment I told you Marik hadn't come back you collapsed onto his bed."

"Strange how I remember none of this."

"Well, I can't say I expected you would."

"Mhmm," she mumbled her face buried into a pillow.

"I take it you're still tired?"

Devin simply nodded her head. "Then rest. I'm sure Marik won't be around until much later anyway."

"What time is it anyway?" she questioned, raising her head a few inches from the pillow.

"Six-o-clock, why?"

"What the hell are you doing up at this hour?" Devin exclaimed. "Go back to bed, you're making _me _tired."

Ryo simply laughed and resumed reading the newspaper he had started reading prior to Devin's awakening. However, Devin would not except no for an answer, and snuck up on poor Ryo, dragging him to his bed. "What are you doing?" he demanded, flailing his arms and legs.

"Forcing you to sleep in like a normal human being," Devin shrugged as she managed to push Ryo onto his bed.

After doing such she collapsed onto his bed as well, curling up next to him and quickly falling into a deep sleep. "Um, Devin?" he questioned, nudging the sleeping girl.

He sighed as she made no response, and attempted to sleep himself.

* * *

The clock flashed ten-o-clock as Maria awoke from her inebriated slumber. Upon awakening she noticed that Devin had never returned the previous night. "Where the hell'd that girl go?" she sighed. 

After quickly getting ready she made her way up to the tenth floor of the dorm, where Yugi and Joey shared a room. Yugi answered the door when Maria arrived, for Joey was out cold in the middle of the floor. "Is he okay?" Maria questioned, kneeling beside Joey.

"Yeah, he just had a little too much to drink last night," Yugi laughed, while Maria violently shook Joey to awake him.

"He seemed fine when I left," she sighed. "Get up you bum!"

Slowly he began to open his eyes, an assortment of grunts and moans escaping his mouth before he fully rose. "Ugh, my head fuckin' kills," he whined, clutching his temples in the process. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"Apparently a certain someone drank more than he could handle last night," Maria sniggered, shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"Don't remind me," he sighed, collapsing back onto the floor.

"So what exactly happened after I left the party? It was two-o-clock in the fuckin' morning, how much more could you drink?"

"Never underestimate the drinking capacity of a Wheeler."

Maria simply sighed. "Well get dressed or we'll be late for History."


	3. Chapter 3

Author - Chapter 3 is up! I already have some of the story written down, so all I've got to do is type it up for y'all to read. Hope you enjoy.

:3

* * *

"I can't believe I'm still stuck with these assholes even aftyer high-school," Seto grumbled entering the History Class he shared with his former adversaries. The back row consisted of Devin, Marik, Joey, Maria and Duke. The front row was occupied by Tea, Yugi, Ryo, and Tristan. The remainder of the seats, aside from one in the back, were taken by other students. 

"Maybe it's fate you are with them again," an enchanting woman commented, placing her hand upon Seto's broad shoulder.

"Ishizu," he coldly greeted, never once glancing at the Egyptian's face. "I believe you already know my opinion on that subject."

"Ah, yes, I suppose I do. Well, then, you may take your seat."

The only seat available was that next to Devin, in the nosebleed seats of the classroom. "You seem rather close to the teacher," Marik sneered as Seto took his seat.

"As do you," he remarked.

"Don't start you two," Devin sighed. "And Joey, don't even think of saying anything to Kaiba."

"Don't worry Dev I have nutin' ta say ta money bags anyways," Joey huffed.

"Neither I to you, mutt," Seto smirked.

"Wanna run dat by me again?"

"What? The mutt can't understand us humans?"

"Yer askin' fo it Kaiba."

"The dog's bark is bigger than its bite."

"Joey don't," Maria pleaded, clutching Joey's wrist as he lunged toward Seto. "Yeah, both of you just shut the fuck up," Devin snarled, glowering at them both.

"It's useless," Marik sighed. 'They're both stubborn as hell and just as stupid."

"Oh bite me ya pansy ass Egyptian," Joey snapped.

"I believe that 'pansy ass Egyptian' kicked your ass once," Duke pointed out infuriating an already enraged Joey.

"Even your friends are against you, mutt," Seto snickered.

"Hey! Just mind your own fucking business!" Maria barked.

"Ahem," Ishizu interrupted her eyes fixated on the back row. "Would the back row kindly remove themselves from my class?"

"By the back row you mean everyone except me, right sis?" Marik nervously chuckled, attempting to look as innocent as possible.

"By back row I mean all of you. Now out."

The back row filed out of the classroom slowly, an array of curses and huffs embellished their exit. The quarrel between Seto and Joey continued outside the classroom. "Way ta go, ya got us kicked outta class," Joey snarled, seizing Seto by the neck.

"You think this is my fault?" Seto growled, shoving Joey off him. "I'm not the one who tried to attack a classmate during class."

"You enticed him!" Maria snapped, slapping Seto across the face. "You arrogant bastard."

"Joey, learn to keep your whore under control."

"Why you!" she shrieked, as Marik and Duke quickly restrained her form attacking Seto.

"Calm down Maria," Marik urged. "He's not worth it."

"Marry me," Joey cooed, entranced by the fact Maria slapped Seto.

"Listen, everyone calm the fuck down," Devin ordered, her eyes burning with annoyance. "You both enticed each other. Now get over your little row, and move on with your pathetic lives."

After this outburst she stomped away, muttering things such as "children" and "imbeciles" under her breath. "She's right, let's just leave," Maria remarked, as she started to drag Joey towards the cafeteria to cool down.

"Say Kaiba," Marik began while he took a seat on the steps of the building. "Did you know pent-up sexual frustration can cause one to act in a rather anal retentive manner?"

"You make me sick."

* * *

In front of Joey lie mountains of food, while Maria ate only a single soup. "Arguing wit Kaiba sure made me hungry," he remarked in between mouthfuls of food.

"Joey," Maria sighed. "Living makes you hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

"You three are still here, I see," Ishizu remarked after finding Duke, Marik and Seto seated outside her classroom door.

"Well, I had nowhere else to go," Duke confessed.

"And I thought I should explain what actually happened in class," Seto added, stressing the word 'actually.'

"What is there to explain?" Ishizu sighed, as she started walking away. "You six blatantly interrupted my class, and nearly engaged in a physical fight. Any other teacher would have done the same, if not worse."

"Actually I wasn't part..." Marik began, until his sister sharply interrupted.

"And I expected better from you Marik!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Whining will get you nowhere."

"But sis!"

"No, for once, he's correct," Seto stated, interrupting the sibling feud. "It was all Joey's doing. The rest of us had no part in any outbreak."

"See, even the cold hearted bastard agrees with me! Hey wait, what do you mean by 'for once'?"

"I'm sorry, but from what I've observed all of you took part in the disturbance. Now if you'll excuse me I have other business to attend to." She quickly vacated the area, leaving behind a quite angry Marik, a very aggravated Seto, and an indifferent Duke.

"Bitch," Marik muttered, stomping away to his dorm. A wide variety of other obscenities slipped under his breath as well. This frustration with his sister rendered him blind to everything occurring around him. He hadn't even noticed Devin racing down the hallway until they both collided into one another, books scattering everywhere. "Woah, where are you headed to in such a hurry?" he smirked, collecting all the books and papers that had fallen.

Devin quickly rose to her feet, smoothing out both her long, auburn locks and red plaid dress. "No where in particular," she remarked. "Why?" Her eyebrows rose, a skeptical expression occupying her face.

"I've got a present for you." The manner in which he said this statement, increased Devin's skepticism.

"Oh really? Well, will I enjoy this gift?"

"I am quite certain that you shall. Let's just say a little fairy left me some fairy dust to share with others."

Devin smirked, his implication dawning on her. "Well if that's the case how can I pass up such an offer?"

Marik chuckled, and led Devin into his and Ryo's room. From underneath his boxer drawer he extracted a pale, yellow bundle. She shot him a "you've got to be kidding me" look to which he simply responded to with a shrug. By way of razorblade he cut the bundle into a fine powder, and organized the powder into two crooked lines. Before the two could enjoy their drug of choice Ryo abruptly entered the room, leaving them staring at the innocent, Brit with stunned expressions. "Yo," Marik hesitantly greeted. "How it's goin'?"

Ryo simply sighed, his eyes fixed on the two addicts with his hands placed on his hips in a patronizing manner. "H-hey Ryo," Devin added flashing an innocent smile. "So nice of you to stop by."

"I live here," he remarked shaking his head. "And just what are you two up to?"

"Nothing now," Marik grumbled, a look of utter displeasure occupying his face.

"Oh come on," Devin added. 'There's no sense in letting this go to waste. I mean it'd be such a waste of money."

"Devin," Ryo began, a stern tone in his voice. "You said you quit."

"I'm weaning off, can't go cold turkey."

"Devin."

"One line and I'll swear I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah," Marik quickly added. "Just one line, you can even have one if you want."

"Do you honestly think I'd ever try drugs?" Ryo frowned at the blonde Egyptian.

"One time won't kill you, I mean you've gotta try everything once. Live life to the fullest, right?"

"Live fast die young." Devin smirked, her arms around Ryo's tiny waist. "What's the point of living if you never let loose?"

"Peer pressure won't work." The frown on Ryo's face deepened, while the grins on both Marik's and Devin's faces only grew.

"We're not asking you to become an addict. Just to try something new. Something that'll make you feel good."

"Not just good, great," Marik corrected.

"Bugger," Ryo sighed, his face softening. "You two are bloody persistent."

"We'll shut-up if you give it a go." The smirk on Marik's face grew even more, as he noticed Ryo's will breaking down.

"Bloody hell."


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity Wheeler strolled through the campus courtyard in a desperate search for her older brother. Instead of finding him she stumbled upon Maria, sitting beneath a speckled orange and red oak tree, eyes fixed on the latest Harry Potter novel. "Maria!" she exclaimed approaching the brunette. "How are you?"

Maria glanced up from her book, looking around to see who had called out her name. When she finally noticed Serenity she rose to her feet, and greeted the younger girl. "Hey Serenity, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Joey, have you seen him?"

"I was with him earlier. He and Yugi went back to their dorm. I'll take you there if you want."

By the time they arrived at the dorm Yugi had already left, and Joey was fast asleep. Thus, Maria received no response when she knocked at the door. "Joey, I know you're there open the door," Maria commanded pounding on his door louder.

After a few minutes of banging and yelling, Joey groggily opened the door, disheveled in a half-sleep daze. "Huh?" was his brilliant response.

"Why are you asleep at 5 in the afternoon?"

"Why not?"

"Joey!" Serenity exclaimed hugging her brother.

"Eh?" Joey blinked, utterly confused, before realizing the girl clutching his waist was his little sister. "Serenity? What are ya doin' here?"

"I live here now." She smiled. "Didn't Dad tell you?"

"No, he didn't " The tone of Joey's voice significantly dropped. "But thas great news!"

"Well I just stopped by to tell you." She kissed his cheek. "But I've got to go. There's someone I need to meet up with before I leave."

She exited the room before Joey could raise any questions. "get dressed," Maria ordered, interrupting Joey from his confused stupor. "You can't sleep all day."

"Aw, why not?"

Maria responded by simply chucking a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt at her boyfriend. "Fine, fine." Joey gave up, smirking as he began to undress with Maria in the room.

"Not in front of me!" she snapped, whacking him on the head.

"You know you want to watch."

Maria's face flushed. "Shut-up!" She quickly exited the room, waiting outside the dorm.

Not long after, Joey emerged from the dorm fully dressed. "Now where shall we go oh mistress," he sneered receiving yet another whack on the head. "I kid, I kid."

"I was thinking we could stop by Starbuck's and grab something to drink."

"By 'you think' you mean 'we are."

"You catch on quick," she smirked.

Joey sighed as Maria dragged him off to the caffeinated café of goodness. At Starbuck's they quickly ordered their drinks, a tall Green Tea Frappuccino for Maria and a venti Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino and large cookie for Joey, and sat outside on the picnic tables to enjoy their beverages (and cookie). Before the two even sat down at the table, Joey noted a couple obnoxiously and blatantly making out on the picnic table next to them. "Some people," he muttered, taking a large bite into his super special awesome cookie.

After finishing his cookie in about three bites, Joey turned around to yell at the lewd couple. However, before a word could escape his mouth he was stunned in silence. The couple was none other than his best friend Tristan and little sister. He was left agape, as he simply stared at the two. Maria shot a "wtf" look at Joey, before following his gaze to Tristan and Serenity. "Joey," she roughly whispered. "Don't embarrass her."

"He's. makin. out .wit. my. sister," he growled, seething with anger.

"She is a woman; we have needs to ya know?"

"But she's my sister!"

"Would you want my brother to stop us from making out?"

Joey's face softened at this statement, rendering him speechless for a few moments. "Exactly," Maria added. "Now finish your drink, so we can get out of here and let these two have their privacy."

"Fine," he grumbled, still not keen on his sister and Tristan's 'activities'.

All the while Maria and Joey sat their, the couple hadn't even noticed their presence, for they were too busy in their session. "If he tries anythin' more I'll kill 'im," Joey snarled, while he and Maria walked away.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, an obvious tinge of annoyance in her voice. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine." It was silence for a few minutes, before Joey broke it. "I can't believe it, though, I mean she's my lil' sis! She shouldn't be doin' dese t'ings."

"I give up," Maria exclaimed, tossing her arms in the air and stomping away. Scrounging through her Tokidoki purse she withdrew her cell phone, dialing Devin's number. The phone rang a few times before switching to voicemail. She then tried the phone in the dorm only to receive no answer yet again. "Where does this girl run off to in the middle of the day?" she sighed, placing her phone back in her purse.

As she continued making her way to the courtyard she nearly collided with a tall, barely clad woman with cascading blonde locks. "Hello Maria," the woman cooed, drawing out her hello. "Have you seen that boyfriend of yours anywhere?"

"Hello Mai." Maria's tone went sharp. "I'm sorry I haven't."

'Pity," she sighed. "Because I'm in need of his services."

"What services?" Maria growled her face hardening.

"Oh nothing like that," Mai assured, chuckling slightly. "I just need someone to help me move my belongings into my new apartment."

The expression on Maria's face softened greatly, she had always assumed Mai had a thing for her boyfriend, and tended to be on her guard around the woman. "Is that all? Well I'm sure there are other guys capable of helping you."

"I suppose." A look of disappointment quickly flashed on the blonde's face. "I guess I'll just have to ask Marik. He's one of the only men in this school not about to die from emaciation."

"True," Maria laughed. "All the guys I know are half the size of most the woman in this school."

"Especially that Yugi, granted he's about half the height of any woman I know, you included."

"Are you calling me short?!" Maria snapped, clenching her fists.

"No point in denying it, I mean the average woman is at least five inches taller than you."

"Just shut-up and follow me," Maria huffed, quickening her pace.

It only took a few minutes to reach Marik's dorm, and what they saw when they arrived shocked them. Marik was on his bed, in mid-process of snorting a line, while Devin and Ryo sat in the center of the room, Devin teaching Ryo how to correctly smoke crank. As the white smoke billowed in the air she quickly inhaled the substance, her glossy eyes becoming even more glazed over. "Oh shit," was Marik's only response, though he said such with an uncanny smile on his face.

"Corrupting the innocent are we?" Mai laughed, pointing to Ryo. "Mind if I have a toke?"

"Sure, there's plenty to go around."

"For Christ's sake," Mari exclaimed, gaping at the scene before her. "Does this town breed drug addicts?"

"Don't forget alcoholics," Devin added, smirking at Maria.

"Ya know what? Shut-up."

"Aw calm down little Maria," Mai cooed, just before inhaling a puff of smoke.

"And Ryo!" Maria glowered at the Brit. 'I expected better from you."

"They convinced me," he remarked, a far out tone in his voice. 'And I'm bloody glad they did."

"Corruption!"

"He's my work in progress," Devin gloated, wrapping her arms around Ryo's tiny waist, causing a slight tinge to his cheeks.

"That's it I'm outta here."


End file.
